Naps are great
by littlemissgoth
Summary: ...Until your two lovers wake you up after their the reason you fell asleep in the first place. Domestic Murder Sandwich Au.


It was another busy day for Wash, the formal special ops solider had recently moved in with his two boyfriends who both worked during the day and left him alone during the day. Wash didn't mind he in many ways was still recovering from his service days from the things he had seen and done. He did not really mind being stuck at home during the day doing the house work, what he did mind though was being kept up half the night by his partners. While it was pleasurable it left him exhausted and he had so much to do that day.

He spent the morning out running errands and getting the weekly groceries, before getting home and making himself some lunch. At this point his exhaustion really was catching up on him; Wash could feel his eyes becoming heavy and his body unwilling to move. He forced himself up and moved to put the laundry in the washing machine, then sitting on the couch to watch some mindless midday soap operas that he never paid any attention to.

Wash could feel himself about to drift off on the couch when he heard the washing machine beep at him. With a groan he got up and moved the damp clothes from the machine to the dryer, this time however he decided to find something to do until it was finished instead of risking falling asleep. He went to the kitchen sink and filled it with warm soapy water and did the morning dishes and his lunch ones.

The dryer beeped at Wash and he dried his hands glancing at the clock while walking to the machine, Locus would be home soon according to the clock. He gathered the clothes out of the dryer and put them into a basket and took the basket to the couch to fold and sort them out. As he began removing the clothes he let their warmth sink into his arms and pulled them up to his chest adoring the comforting warmth that spread through him. He could hold the clothes he was holding until they became cool Wash's mind though, as he curled up on the couch, warm clothes still in his arms.

The next thing Wash knew there was a hand rubbing his back and muffled voices talking, one right beside him and another across the room.

"So you found him like that?"

"Yes." The deeper voice beside Wash said to the other voice, both of the voice belonged to his partners.

"Cute."

At that Wash sat up and glared at Felix who laughed at him, because there is nothing intimidating about a half asleep Wash with bed messed hair, drowsy eyes and a small trail of dried drool on the corner of his mouth.

"Come on Wash, your adorable." Felix cooed as he approached the couch that held both Wash and Locus who had stopped rubbing Wash's back and instead was now trying to sort out the blonde mess that was Wash's hair.

Felix dropped himself on to the couch beside Wash, who looked at him with annoyance written across his face. Felix's grin just grew larger and he laughed at the small blonde beside him.

"Oh come on Wash just accept it. Even Locus thinks you're adorable." Felix teased.

Locus just hummed in response to Felix, Wash went to get up off the couch but was stopped by a hand around his wrist. As soon as he was standing he felt himself pulled back down onto the couch landing face first into Felix's chest, who quickly trapped him there with his arms. Wash tried to struggle against his partner who just held tighter and laughed at Wash's attempts to escape, before reaching a hand underneath Wash's chin to lift his head up and place a rough kiss on his lips.

Wash tried to pull away from Felix, but ultimately just gave up he loved the kisses from both his partners that made him weak in the knees and this was one of those kisses. Just as he began kissing back he felt another pair of hands around his middle, this pair lifted him out of Felix's grasp who started to complain and into the lap of the tallest of the three.

Locus turned Wash in his arms so that the blonde was straddling him, behind him Wash could hear Felix complaining which just made him smile. Locus leant forward and kissed Wash with a smirk on his lips at Felix's behaviour. Wash responded quickly intend on getting revenge on the other of their trio, and having some fun whilst doing so.

Where Felix was rough with his kisses through the use of his teeth and nails biting into Wash's skin, Locus was strong kissing with a bruising force and the same strength in his hold on Wash. He loved it.

Midway through the kiss Wash felt Felix's hands slip under his shirt and a pair of lips attaching to his neck biting hard enough to leave a defined mark. A moan escaped Wash's lips and Locus removed his lips from Wash's and placed them on the opposite side of his neck to Felix. Wash became a mess between his two partners and the two of them were enjoying it as they always did.

Before their activity became anymore strenuous both of the males sandwiching Wash removed their lips from his neck and pulled away from him resulting in an unhappy groan from Wash.

"Later." Locus told the grumpy Wash with a soft kiss to his lips.

"You two are the worst lovers, ever, of all time." Wash said with a frown.

"But you love us." Felix said while removing himself from the couch and grabbing the clothes Wash had been holding earlier and throwing them into the washing basket.

Wash just sighed as his two partner's discussed just what they would do to him that evening, looks like tomorrow would be another day of exhaustion. But he wouldn't change it for anything in the world.

Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed!

Tumblr sweetlittlemissme


End file.
